Not a Happy Beginning
by Ladyroo88
Summary: Harry is sent back to the blood protection of his relative's home after fourth year. When he turns 17 he flees. Later on,After returning to school, he flees from Dumbledore he meets a certain centaur who by chance is his mate. Abuse, m/m, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Background

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter. if i did would not be using a three year old computer that is my whole family's(6 people)

An. This a Harry/Firenze story made to most of the challenge on TSS by muggleangel.

Chapter 1

In graveyard, Harry heard the words, "Kill the spare" then "Adava Kedavra" then he saw the green spell hit Cedric. In a blind rage, he lunged and Wormtail and grabbed the knife that was on his belt and stabbed him. Then he turned his attention to Voldemort. First he stabbed Voldemort in the heart and snapped his wand. Harry cast the most deadly curse at him and then banished Voldemort's soul. Harry was very sleepy and past out on the ground.

When Harry woke he was on the ground in the grave yard he would guess two or three hours later. He burned Voldemorts body and dragged Wormtail and Cedric together

He _accio-_ed the portkey and he felt the tugging at his navel. He passed out again in the middle of transport.

* * *

He woke up and was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing trying to decide what to do. "Mr. Potter you are wake!! Professor Dumbledore!! Harry is awake!!" Madame Pomfrey called.

"Ahh, Harry, my boy, I am so glad you are alright!! How are you? What happened ?? You , Cedric and Peter were brought by a portkey." Dumbledore asked.

Harry decided that it would be best to tweak that story a little. "I am not completely sure professor but I will tell you what I remember… We landed in a field before I could get my bearings I heard 'Kill the spare' then 'Adava Kedavra' before I could do anything the spell hit Cedric. I got this foggy feeling …and the next thing I knew I was holding a knife and Wormtail was dead…. Or at least I thought so. Voldemort hit me with a stunner and I woke up here… Am I in trouble professor??" said Harry in a shaky voice. 'Dumbles is idiot to not figure out that story is a fake but he will believe me' he thought.

"Of course not my boy! But Harry did Voldemort have a body?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

"Oh Merlin!! He did professor! How did he do that?" Harry replied in his best fearful voice. Dumbledore was very pale. "I don't know Harry, I just don't know. I must talk to the Order, Harry. I will speak to you again shortly." Dumbles ran out of the room in a blind panic.

* * *

Harry was settling down to sleep some more after a good hard laugh when he heard a cough. He whipped his head around to see Severus Snape. " Mr. Potter, you and I know that what you told Dumbledore isn't true. My question is why??" he asked.

Harry said, "Snape, I don't want to finish my last years at school as the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort. I want to be just Harry. After school I want to disappear no more savior. Telling the truth would have hindered that. I have NOT lived a pampered life as you believe I have. So just let me be"

"Mr. Pottter, Do you want to prove it with legilimency?" Professor Snape said. Harry sighed, "Fine professor But I want a wizards oath that you will not speak write or any other communication of what you see."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Alright Mr. Potter, I, Severus Salazar Snape promise never to communicate in anyway what I see or hear in Harry James Potter's memories in unless given explicit permission. In mote it be." Magic swirled visibly around them. When it settled Harry looked up in to Snape's eyes. He didn't even hear the spell being whispered.

Harry was living all his childhood memories. His first word, his beating, first rape, first day of school, first report card and more. How his uncle tore him down for every little thing. His cupboard. Everything. His uncle selling him to friends for money. Snape even went through his Hogwarts years so far. His arguing with the sorting hat. His Gryffindor mask. Quirell. The Chamber. The graveyard. He knew EVERYTHING!!

* * *

He passed out. When he came to Snape was gone but an envelope was on the night stand. Harry opened it. It said:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am sorry I ever believed Albus Dumbledore. I am sorry I failed your mother. She asked me to be your godfather on her side. We were best friends until 7**__**th**__** year when she started dating Potter. I will stand by you whatever decision you make. I wish I knew a way to get you out of that house. You probably already guessed this even though your other godfather is now innocent. Dumbles as you call him, will want you to go to that house for the blood protection. On top of that I cannot claim custody if you would to maintain that Voldemort is alive. I left to pull my self together( I grudgingly admit I was crying and look a mess) and to start making you some potions in case you do decide to go back there. I have one more piece of information to tell you but should tell you in person with a calming draught near.**_

_**Best Dreams **_

_**Severus**_

Harry smiled someone cared about him!! A little later Severus came and told him, "Dumbles is stealing form your vaults because he had Black give him power of attorney"

After that statement the hospital wing a little worse for the ware. From then on Harry decide not to trust anyone besides Severus. They had all broke his trust Hermonie and Ron were being paid was the worse one.

* * *

Harry did go to the dursleys and became more withdrawn each year. No one came the whole summer of forth and fifth year except for Severus. Everyone made excuses so he did too. He drifted away from Hermonie and Ron. He stopped talking to Sirius and what made him sadder is Sirius never noticed because he was too busy doing things for Dumbledore. Severus started giving him detentions to talk. They planned that this year Severus would be there at midnight to pick him up and the next morning he would claim his inheritances to screw Dumbles. So now the Real Story begins.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! O-O


	2. Chapter 2 : The Escape

AN: Hey thank you for the review and story alerts!!

"blah" – means talking

'blah'- means thinking

_Blah- means a spell just to clarify_

Chapter 2: The Escape

Harry was sitting in his cupboard waiting for the midnight chime of the grandfather clock. The minute he had stepped into number four he had been beaten and raped like no tomorrow. He had three broken ribs, the broken ankle and shoulder, wounds all over his body that were infected and smelled horrible. His uncle had decided to add to his scar collection. He had his lightning bolt scar, freak across his chest, whore on his right arm, slut on his left arm, he didn't know what was carved into his right butt cheek and he wasn't sure he want to. His anus was torn to the point that if he moved it would start bleeding again.

Bong! Bong! Finally he listened for the _alohorma. _He didn't hear the spell but he heard the door crept open. Then he heard "_point me to Harry Potter"_ followed by "NO WAY!"

"_Alohorma"_ was whispered and the cupboard creaked open. Severus stood there jaw dropped. He was in way worse shape than the past two summers but that was because Sirius decided to do something he thought was nice for him… he threatened the dursleys.

"Harry? What did you do to be abused this bad??" Sev said.

Harry replied with, "I didn't DO anything!! Sirius decided to be helpful and remind them of their place! With PRANKS! Now do you have a numbing potion so I can get out of here!!"

" Of course! Here" the potions teacher responded. Sev handed him three bottles. Harry inspected them . 'A numb potion, a mild healing potion and antibiotic potion. Good choices.' He drank them all. Now feeling pleasantly numb, he put a hand out and let Sev help him up.

"Is there anything else you need here?" the dark wizard asked.

"No Sev. Take me away." The green eyed boy replied. So then leaning on Severus, he hobbled out of the house for the last time. Never looking back.

Severus apparated them away to Spinner's end, Sev's home.

AN: Sorry guys!! i know its short but i have to go to work soon!! Enjoy and remeber to REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: Inheritance

An: YEH!! I am soo loved all these story alerts and favorites!

Chapter 3

Severus started healing him the minute the landed in Harry's room at Spinner's End. First he cast a spell to cleanse all of Harry's wounds. Then every healing spell he could think of. Most of Harry's wounds were closed and had stopped bleeding. There was one place that was still producing blood and it took his godfather awhile to find that it was his anus. He put a healing salve on it. The bleeding stops and the skin heals.

Severus summons a blood replenisher, anti-bruise, a dreamless sleep and one that Harry doesn't recognize the name (_Medicor Intestines_ potion). Sev then makes him drink all of them. Harry soon falls asleep on the bed that the potions master had put him on. Sev sits down for a moment but he too falls asleep.

Harry wakes the next day around noon. He is mostly healed but will be weak for a while. Sev had said that it would be alright to go to the bank today as long he took his potions before they left. Harry gulped them down no questions asked

They flooed to Gringotts to escape the men Dumbles had put outside the bank. A goblin greeted them. "Hello Griphook, How are you this golden day?" Harry asked. "I am well Mister Potter. Are you ready to take your blood inheritances test?"

"Duh Griphook!! You know I have been waiting since the summer after fourth year! Lets go!" Harry snapped.

"Right this way Mr. Potter. Take a seat." Griphook led them to a room they had come to know as his office. They sat down and Griphook put a piece a paper down and a knife. "Okay put a drop of blood on the piece of paper and I will do the spell."

Harry pricked his finger with the knife and a drop of blood fell on to the paper.

Griphook whispered "_Ostendo Sum Cruor Heres_"

The lettering start appearing

Harry James Potter

Parents- Mother: Lily Evans Potter (deceased)

Father: James Rick Potter (deceased)

Godparents- Maternal – Godmother-Bella Papilio

Godfather- Severus Salazar Snape

Paternal - Godmother-Agnella Cervus (deceased)

Godfather-Sirius Orion Black

**Heir to the: **

Potters(1st) p

Evans(1st Note only magical heir)m

Cervus (1st) p

Snape (1st pend.) m

Black(1st pend.) p

Papilio (1st pend.)

Merlin(1st ) m

Gryffindor(1st) p

Ravenclaw (1st) p

Slytherin (1st notenot original heir due to the death of original heir, is the next in line)m

Harry gaped. 'I knew I was Gryffindors heir but all of these?? He had a living godmother?? Where was she?? Oh Merlin he was Merlin's heir!!" He look up at Griphook then to Severus. Griphook was white as snow, his mouth wide open in shock.

Severus had passed out.

Harry regained his composure quickly used to huge shocks. "Griphook what do the m and p mean?" he curiously inquired.

"M means the maternal and p means paternal. How did we miss that?? Oh great Merlin!!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

"well that was weird " he muttered then turned to Severus, "_Rennervate._" Severus woke up in confusion. He saw the paper then looked at harry then back to the paper. Finally he spoke, "Harry you can never make things easy can you?"

Harry shook his head. "What is it Sev? What is so shocking? Maybe I am a freak."

Thunk! Severus hit Harry on the back of the head, "Harry James Potter! What have I told you about calling yourself names! It is not that are the heir to one person. You are the heir to 10 people!! That is huge especially the founders and Merlin! You are the prophesied heir of ten by Merlin himself!" Sev ranted.

"He is quite right Mr. Potter. You are the heir of ten. We were told by Merlin himself that you should hear his prophesy when you came in. By the way my name is Ragnok" a new goblin said. He set a peniseve down on the desk and said "_Ostendo monumentum. _Now watch and listen."

Merlin appeared and looked directly at Harry and recited this prophesy:

**_"The heir of ten shall bring peace to the Wizarding World._**

**_His family, the bumblebee, and his followers shall break him first_**

**_The bat shall mend him somewhat after the snake is gone_**

**_His soul is pure but broken._**

**_His heart is huge but shattered._**

**_His mate shall heal them with his sacrifice_**

**_Creatures and Wizards shall live side by side with his help._**

**_His love for all creatures shall open the hearts of many but not all_**

**_He is looked down upon because of a bolt._**

**_When he heals the rift between creature and wizard many shall praise him_**

**_He will never forgive them for their betrayal._**

**_When his job is finished he will disappear_**

**_The heir of ten shall bring peace to the Wizarding World"_**

When Merlin was finished Harry passed out.

An: Heres the latin I used in chappie

_Medicor Intestines- _Heal internally

_Ostendo Sum Cruor Heres-_Reveal the blood heirs

Agnellus Cervus- small deer

Bella Papilio – beautiful butterfly

_Ostendo monumentum.-_ Show the memories

Also I also have gotten comments on The reviews- Someone said I hope Harry gets revenge on Black and Dumbles. Well… Dumbles most definitely will get his due but Black I haven't decided about him yet so review and tell me your thoughts!! Should Harry give Black or not??

Poll on profile


	4. Chapter 4: Heir of Ten

AN: I got the votes and it's a tie between get revenge and make him suffer a little before forgive! I guess you guys will just have to wait and see which way I go!

Chapter 4

Harry woke up disoriented. Then it all started to come back. The prophesy and its contents. Being the heir of ten. He looked up at Sev and bursted into tears. "Why? Why does my life have to be planned out for me? Why can't I find my own love? I have already killed the great Voldemort! Why can't I have some peace?" He ranted. He sunk to the ground in sobs then the green-eyed boy felt arms come around him

Sev whispered in his ear, "Harry, you are special and important and I'm sure that you having a mate is Fate's way of thank you. With a mate you will be able to have child whether they are male or female. Your personalities will be very compatible. They will grow to love you for you. They will see past the boy-who-lived mask. So just accept it and deal with it when it comes okay?"

"Okay Sev. I'll calm down. But it doesn't mean I am happy about it!" Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter did I just hear that you defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort??" Ragnok asked.

"Oops! Did I say that?" Harry squeaked

"Yes, Lord Potter you did. You have our gratitude." Ragnok replies.

"Ragnok, I would like my inheritance rings, a list of my properties, and my account statements for the Potter account because I am assuming that is the only account that has been active for the deceased members I am inheriting from. Correct?" Harry asked

"That is true Lord Potter. Griphook, you heard him go and retrieve those things immediately." Ragnok ordered. Griphook scurried away.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later Griphook return juggling ten little boxes, and a stack of papers. He laid them on the desk. Ragnok picked up one of the little boxes that was white. He opened it to Harry. There was a moonstone in the middle with ten empty spaces around it probably about 2 inches wide. It was in was gold with Heir of Ten written around the band. Beside it was an armband with an India Black Skin Agate in the middle with ten empty spaces also. "Lord Potter, Merlin made these rings after he made that prophesy. If you put the ring with the moonstone in the middle then your other inheritance rings one by one they will meld into one ring. Once that is had you should be able to make appear as the inheritance ring of any of your inheritances. Now please proceed."

Harry put the Heir of Ten ring and it magically resized to fit him. Then he slipped the Potter ring on his finger and when it touched the Heir of Ten ring, it glowed then the stone that that had been it the Potter ring appeared in one of the empty spaces with a P on it. He did the same for all the rings. His Heir of Ten ring now had an array of colors. (AN: See profile for links of the stone and which family had which stone it is pretty much self explanatory) A thought came to his mind.

"Ragnok? Who is the armband for?" Harry inquired.

"Your mate" He answered.

"Oh!" the green eyed wizard muttered.

Harry picked up the statements deciding he had had enough of that conversation. He read:

**Potter Accounts**

Preset Deposits

500 Galleons a month to:

Ron Weasley (73 Months)

Arthur Weasley (73 Months)

Molly Weasley (73 Months)

Hermione Granger (73 Months)

Dan and Laura Granger (72 Months)

1000 Galleons a month to:

Albus Dumbledore (186 months)

Cornelius Fudge (185 months)

Order of the Phoenix (28 months)

Total Galleons in Account: 1,050,867,050,435

"Ragnok, I want all these preset deposits ceased and the money returned. I made no authorization for these." Harry ranted. He decided to look at the list of properties while the goblins took care of that.

**Properties belonging to Lord Potter, Heir of Ten**

Potter Manor

Godric's Hollow

72 Diagon Alley

74 Diagon Alley

53 Hogsmeade Way

61 Hogsmeade Way

Founder's Playground

Gryffindor Castle

Ravenclaw Ranch

Slytherin Citadel

Hogwarts Castle

Forgotten Forest

Merlin Manor

Marauder Sanctuary

Evan Cottage

Cervus Den

'Oh Merlin!' he thought. 'I own Hogwarts and three of the four founder's house along with Merlin's home… I feel faint.'

"Severus, look at this." Harry asked. He watched Sev's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh crap! I did it again I made the stoic Potions Professors pass out twice in 20 minutes" Harry muttered then he cast a _Rennervate_. Sev burst awake. He glanced at then the paper and back to Harry.

Then he said, "You never do anything small do you?"

A mischievous smirk passed over Harry's face, "Nope, and I can't wait to visit Marauder Sanctuary. Do you want to come Sev?"

Sev snarled, "You evil little imp! You know how much I hate the marauders!!"

Harry gave him a disarming smile, "Of course Sev! That was pay back."

"Lord Potter, we have done as you asked but be warned they will know! Is there anything else we can do for you?" Ragnok said as he reentered the room.

"Yes there is but first can you answer a question? Why did you start calling me Lord Potter instead of Mr. Potter?" Harry inquired.

"Because you earned our respect Lord Potter. By defeating that evil man who wanted to enslave us, You gained something most precious our respect which is not given lightly. Do not abuse it. Now what else can we do for you." Ragnok replied his eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry bowed and said, "Thank you Ragnok, I appreciated the respect and you have mine, all of the goblins do. I would like you and Griphook to be my account managers with a salary of 500 galleons every week. I also would like to visit the Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin vaults."

Ragnok and Griphook had their jaws dropped in shock of what Harry said and asked. They quickly came out it and agreed then they asked Harry and Severus follow them to the carts.

When they arrived at each vault Harry would summon all book, and portraits. By the time he was done he had a library and Portrait of his parents, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin. They were all trying to talk with him he knew he couldn't right now so silenced them and shrunk them. He would deal them later.

Harry asked about his properties and how to get in to them. He given a sheet of paper that only he could see that gave him floo addresses. He and Sev flooed out of Gringotts with promises to keep them informed.

An : Yah the Chapter is done!! Remember the stuff about the gems is on my profile! PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Portraits

An: I know ya'll can't wait for Harry to meet Firenze well give me a two or three more chappies. (I think??)

Chapter 5 :

Harry and Sev arrived back at Sev's place. Harry says to Sev, "We can't stay here Sev. They will figure out pretty soon, it was you, who broke me out of the Dursleys."

Severus paled, "You're right but where will we go?"

Harry sighs, "Hello, person who got some MAJOR inheritances here! I was think  
Founders Playground or Merlin Manor. Its your Choice!"

"I think I would like to go to Founder's Playground." As he blushes from Harry's comment.

"_Exuo ut sarcina," _Harry murmured. All Harry and Sev's belongings started to fly down the halls, shrinking, and into trunks that had appeared in front of them.

In three minutes they were all packed and ready to go. Sev looked around his childhood home. Bare and empty. "Don't worry Sev after this is all over, you can make it better than it was before." Harry attempted to console him. "Now do you want me to put wards up?"

The onyx-eyed man shook his head. "No, Harry I wouldn't be terribly upset if this place was destroyed. I could rebuild and make better memories."

"Okay Sev. Let's go. Vamos." Harry happily chanted. He shrunk the trunks and put them in his other pocket. "Now the floo address is Founder's Playground and the password is the founders four."

"Got it, Ladies first!" Sev replied.

Harry started to turn red then said "_Femina_! Ha-ha. Now who's the woman! You first, I insist." Harry responded.

Sev said in a high women's voice, "Founder's Playground." Stepped into the floo and disappeared. Harry followed his example as he was about to step into the floo, he heard 'Pops'. Harry quickly said a spell to disguise all destinations. Then he stepped into the floo and out of the Order of the Phoenix's grasp.

Sev asks in a normal, "What took you so long?" Having undone Harry's spell during the wait.

Harry mocks, "I had to deal with the Order of the Flaming Chickens"

"Order of the Flaming Chickens?...Ha ha …Haha" Sev drops to the floor rolling with laughter.

"Thank you, I try." He muttered as he unshrinks the portraits. They were all trying to get him to unsilence them. "Good that's done. Now I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" They all nodded. Sev by this time had calm down and was watching with interest.

"You are all here because I am your heir. Lily and James," he motions to their portraits. "are my parents. You four, I am a descendent of you through them." Lily and James had their jaws dropped. 'Apparently I wasn't what they expected. Oh well I am the best I can be with being malnourished from age 1 ½ years old.' he thought

"You should know that I am the Heir of Ten." Lily's and James's eyes widened even bigger. Merlin nodded and smiled. The three founder's eyes widened and then they smiled too.

"I know my parents want to know and the rest of you should know just to know. I am Harry James Potter. When I was 1 ½ years old, an evil dark lord named Voldemort attacked my house. My father told my mother to take me and run. As my mother got up the stairs there was a flash of green light. She ran to the nursery and locked us in. The door was blasted open, my mother then pleaded for my life and refused to let Voldemort kill me so he killed her then turned his wand to me. He whispered the fatal words but something happened that no one can explain. The killing curse reflected back at the caster. Voldemort's body died but not his soul." His mother was in tears as well as Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Now this came to the Wizarding World as a shock because everyone knew the Potter's had gone into hiding with _Fidelius_ charm. No one knew for sure but everyone guessed that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. He was thrown in Azkaban without a trial. No one knew that Dumbledore had convinced Sirius and Peter Pettigrew to switch. But we will get back to that later, Remus Lupin disappeared distraught. Sirius stupidly went after Peter, who framed him for 12 murders. So where was little Harry to go? Surely not, his godmothers or godfathers. Did you know were he went Sev?"

"Dursely's" Sev replied with tons of malice in his voice. Lily followed James got looks of horror.

"Right! I was put with the Dursleys. Where I started to do the household chores at three. The option of not doing them quickly earn punishment. Normally a beating with emotional torture as well. Telling me I was a worthless good for thing freak was the favorite. Sometimes it was no food. Which was basically what I got anyway. I was allowed to eat table scraps which never more than a handful, most of the time, less.

By the time I was four, Uncle Vernon started to whore me out, to pay for my keep. Petunia looked the other way and would take Dudley out of the house. Vernon then started his favorite ritual. Beat the freak, carve words into him and rape him.

Then at five, it was time for primary school. Originally I wasn't going to go but my cousin, Dudley mentioned me, how I do not know. All know is that, one, I found out my name, Harry, I had always been called boy or the freak,and still was but now I knew my name and two, on my first report card I got all A's. Dudley got C's and D's. I was beaten to the point where I passed out. I never did better than Dudley again. I was still being raped and beaten for the smallest thing. The whoring out was only on the weekends.

By the time I was eleven. My magic had saved my life several times and applied glamours for me. Then the letters started. I was thrown in my cupboard and kept there. I had no food for two weeks when Vernon dragged us out to this little hut on an island in the middle of no where. He put me on the floor beside the bed and told me if I did anything freaky he would kill me. At midnight, the door started to be pounded on. Vernon was shaking. The door fell and a giant man stepped in and put the door back up." Harry told.

"You're a wizard, Harry was the sentence that made my life better and worse. Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. Where I realized I was somewhat idolized. I was the boy-who-lived! Hagrid told how my parents died which was a shock. I had been told that my parent died in a drunken car crash. My mother a whore and my father was a drunk dead-beat. People expected me to be good little hero, so I was. I defend a boy and made enemies with Slytherins. People expected me to be in Gryffindor so I was in Gryffindor. People expected me to be good at Quidditch so I was the youngest seeker in a century.

Anyway, I followed Dumbledore's clues and saved the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort., who was on the back of defense against the dark arts professor's head. When I touched him, he was burned. He was the first person I killed through it was accident.

Second year, everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I could speak parseltongue. Apparently they were right. I just wasn't first in line that was Voldemort. The chamber of secrets had opened again. People kept being petrified. Everyone thought that I went to the Chamber of Secret's because I wanted to be hero. When I just didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. So I went, killed a basilisk, and saved Ginny so I could stay at school.

Third year was interesting. I blew up my aunt and run away from home. There was a teacher in my compartment on train. All of a sudden, the train stopped in the middle of nowhere and it start to get real cold. The compartment door opened and these weird cloak things floated in. I could hear '_**Lily take Harry and run**_' and saw a green light. Then _**'please not Harry, take me instead. Just not Harry**_.' Then two more green lights. All of a sudden a light filled the compartment following the _'Expecto Patronum'_. Then I passed out. I was woke up by the teacher in our compartment, who was the new defense against dark art teacher. His name was Remus Lupin." Harry continued. When Harry said Remus's name he saw a spark of hope in his Dad's eyes, he hated to crush it but he had to.

"I had never seen him before. He explained the he was on the train because Dumbledore wanted some one on the train to protect the students from the evil escaped Sirius Black. That year was full of surprises, many of them Dementors at every turn. Especially in quidditch. Sev came when Remus and Sirius had Peter at wand point. Peter apparently was Ron's rat. Then Moony turned into a werewolf and nearly killed us while Peter got away. But in the end, I had to go back in time and use the _Patronus_ that Remus taught me and save Sirius. No Dumbledore couldn't do it because I am the hero remember!"

"But I did save him because when he was freed, I would have family. That summer I started to pain from my scar and having visions of Voldemort. Every time I woke up screaming, uncle Vernon would whip me then rape me. The Weasley family that had accepted me as one of their own, mailed a letter to the Dursleys to ask if I could go to world cup. They had the whole front covered in stamps. I was beaten and carved into and raped to point where I didn't wake up until the day they came a week later.

Then to my horror, they came through the floo and destroyed the fireplace. I knew I would feel that next summer, but the Weasley twins made it worse. They gave Dudley a candy that made his tongue grow. The look that Vernon gave me, made me wince, which of course hurt. So I went quidditch world cup and got suspected of casting the dark mark, even through I didn't do it, my wand was stolen." Harry told his life. His voice was almost monotone no emotion.

"By the time we got to school, I just wanted a normal year. This year it looked possible then the Tri-wizard Tournament was announced. I almost sighed in relief when I heard the age limit was two years older than I was. I could just sit back and watch the tournament. But almost two months later when my name was pulled at the Choosing of the Champions I nearly fainted. The only person that tried to get me out was good old Sev.

The whole school turned against me cheer on the 'real Hogwarts Champion.' That is when I began to doubt my friends. The first task was getting the egg from the dragon, Hurgarian Horntail to be exact. I used my broom and got the egg barely. I did have someone bend over backwards to help me. The new Defense-Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mad-eye moody, I finished the first challenge, And tied first place with another contestant. All of a sudden Ron and Hermione started talking to me again but I didn't trust them.

The contestants were told the second challenge revolved around the egg. I did figure that one out and my little house elf friend stole me what I need from Sev's stores. I technically was disqualified because I stayed behind with all the people that were taken. I ended up making a new lady friend by saving her sister. Again I was tied for first by my incredible heroic act. Once again they didn't know I just did what I thought they would expect.

The third challenge was a maze. Cedric, the real Hogwarts champion, and me grabbed the cup at the same time. The cup, which was supposed to determine the winner, was a portkey. When I got there I heard 'kill the spare' then _Avada Kedrava_. Cedric died. I will be honest with you, I completely lost it. Voldemort and Wormtail stand there so proud. I grabbed the knife I had on my belt to use to the maze, and stabbed Wormtail.

Then I moved on to Voldemort. First I stabbed him then I cast he killing curse , and I don't know exactly what I said but it was something to the effect of, 'let his soul be gone, let him get just desserts, let him be gone no more to cause me pain' over and over again. Then I saw a black cloud rise up out of his body then explode. I passed out for a little while. Sometime later I woke up. Then I destroyed Voldemort's body and dragged Peter and Cedric together, summoned the cup, and I fainted again.

Once I woke up I found out that Wormtail was alive and that Sirius was cleared. I fed Dumbles some bogus story and Voldemort had a body and that he tortured me then I woke up in the infirmary. He believed me, was freaking out, and left. After a while Sev came and asked me why I fed the headmaster the bogus story. I believe I said something because I don't want to be worshipped I want a normal life. I also told him that I wasn't brought up pampered like he thought. He asked to use legilimency. I agreed. He saw enough to get a feel for what my life had like.

His legilimency was enough to make my tired body pass out again. He had to leave so he wouldn't get caught by Dumbles but he left me a note. He told me I was his godson and that he was sorry for being a jerk. He also let me know that Dumbles was making me go back to the Dursleys that summer even though Sirius was free. Later before I had to go back to hell he told me that my two best friends were spies for Dumbles.

The next years were pretty calm. I killed Voldemort so there was no one to hatch evil plans. I stopped talking to basically everyone. Knowing Ron and Hermione were traitors but Neville, Ginny, and Luna proved themselves loyal The Dursleys were pretty much the same until the last summer. I really tried to get Sirius to believe me that the Dursleys hurt me and to not send me back there. So instead of taking me to live with him and Remus. He threatens them and tortures them a bit with pranks. I didn't get anything but bread and water. Vernon had petunia go on a trip so I was used constantly. When Sev came to get me on my birthday it took him a while once he got back to his house to make me stop bleeding. He has constantly been making me take potions.

The next morning, which was today we went to Gringotts and asked for a blood test to reveal all my inheritances. Ten names came up. The goblin saw the list and ran out of the room. He came back with another goblin who told I was the prophesied Heir of Ten. He then showed me this recording. _Ostendo monumentum"_ Harry cast the spell and Merlin recited the prophesy again:

"The heir of ten shall bring peace to the Wizarding World.

His family, the bumblebee, and his followers shall break him first

The bat shall mend him somewhat after the snake is gone

His soul is pure but broken.

His heart is huge but shattered.

His mate shall heal them with his sacrifice

Creatures and Wizards shall live side by side with his help.

His love for all creatures shall open the hearts of many but not all

He is looked down upon because of a bolt.

When he heals the rift between creature and wizard many shall praise him

He will never forgive them for their betrayal.

When his job is finished he will disappear

The heir of ten shall bring peace to the Wizarding World"

The memory faded and he looked and saw that everyone had passed out but Sev and Merlin. Harry glanced at the unconscious and muttered, "Tough crowd" Which sent them both into rolls of laughter.

AN: First things first Here is the unfamiliar latin in this chapter:

_Femina-Woman_

_Ostendo monumentum- show the memories_

The Spanish:

Vamos- We go

I know this chapter is long but right after I posted the last time I lost my internet. So I decided to make it a long chapter. Any questions Email me or Pm me!!

Hint for the next chapter: Harry spends his money to get a new wardrobe and is trained.

Harry also arrives at Hogwarts!


End file.
